


Cellophane

by tinyalchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, friend gave me a prompt and I rolled with it, it's been a while since i've written anything ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyalchemist/pseuds/tinyalchemist
Summary: Arguing is one of the more common tendencies in Roy and Edward's relationship; Edward just doesn't imagine this argument would end with glass and a bruised nose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idea was inspired by tumblr user rxymustang/testuroukuroo, thank you for the lovely idea! 
> 
> Thank you to jxtxadore for beta-ing! You're a doll <3

Arguments, unsurprisingly, were one of the many recurring themes in Edward and Roy’s relationship. Whether it began as small bickering of unimportant topics, escalating to more heated quarrels, or began as a battle and ended with a war, depended on both the day and the mood of the respective arguer’s. Most were resolved with little to no collateral damage; both Edward and Roy would admit their differences - though it was rarely verbal admittance - and move on to the next part of their day. 

Regardless of their resolutions, it was still fucking annoying to deal with during the heat of one. 

“For fuck’s sake Mustang, what more d’you want?! I signed the papers -- apologized to the Fuhrer my _fucking self_ \-- and I admitted I fucked up! Unless you tell me there’s protocol for baking a cake celebratin’ my accident, there’s not much more I can do for ‘ya.” Arms swung out in an overly expressive fashion of distress, teeth bared in a sort of snarl that hoped made it clear to Roy that he was really fucking pushing this one. But there was no change in the stern expression that plagued his face, despite the slight eyebrow raise that made Edward question his pacifist motives. 

“As I’ve said before, Fullmetal,” Oh, fucking emphasized _that_ , didn’t he? “There’s still property damage to be assessed and compensated for. You are entirely responsible for the fiasco, and with you being well over eighteen I no longer require to oversee your reckless behaviors personally.”

It was way too late to be doing this shit, and that was besides the fact that their quarrel hadn’t even gotten past the doors of Central, pausing the two just before the front exit doors. Edward was sure more than a few heads had turned to spectate in the bitter exchange of words, some glares more stern than others as obscenities echoed through the rotunda. 

It was more than a little uncomfortable, and Edward’s skin began to itch just thinking about the amount of eyes that were glued to them. 

“I never asked you to cover my ass, did I?” How he wished the sharpness of his voice could pierce skin. “Stop actin’ like I owe you shit for that.” Edward didn’t give a fuck about what Roy had to say. In his eyes the conversation had ended long before now; everything else said was only adding fuel to the pyre. Boots clicked against tile rather aggressively as Edward turned on his heel, moving towards the exit to distance himself from Roy as much as fucking possible. With his head turned back, the curled lip raised once more. 

“I’ll take care of it, so stop botherin’ me about it!” 

Was what he would’ve said, had the glass door not stopped him dead. Instead a hard thunk, a jarring rattle of metal and a scuffle of boots filled the silence. 

Edward knew tension held it’s weight in the atmosphere, but never had he felt it thicken and disappear in such a short amount of time. 

The moment it happened Edward knew his mistake - and fuck did his nose hurt, dominant hand instinctively covering it -- but it didn’t stop his feet from locking into place, frozen by the silence that fell after the impact. It wasn’t until after the murmur of snickers, laughs and giggles did he find his mobility again. 

What made it worse was that it wasn’t just the bystanders who had been so rudely waiting for any outcome, no, Roy was having trouble containing the quiver of his lip too. Fucking typical - he couldn’t even make an exit right. The bright side to his collision, was that Roy’s stern expression had melted into a softer one, one that told Edward _just_ what he was thinking in that goddamn head of his. 

“Don’t say it,” Was all Edward’s mouth could manage, his tongue and mouth both too dry to argue any longer. The red in his cheeks that had previously shown his anger now bore clear embarrassment; the tips of his ears too, burned a bright pink.

The clicking of Roy’s boots became louder as he drew nearer. Gloved fingers gently pulled Edward’s away from his nose, which, thankfully for him, wasn’t any darker of a hue than his cheeks. It would’ve served Mustang right for Edward to snatch away his fingers, but Mustang already had them curled up into his own palm, squeezing them together gently. “You really should be more careful, Fullmetal.” 

Edward was positive the charm in Mustang’s voice was so perfectly executed that nobody in the history of ever would’ve been able to keep their cheeks from burning red hot -- which was exactly what Edward had failed to do, eyes falling down to his encapsulated fingers. 

“It was your fault.” Regardless, Edward’s voice wasn’t laced with anger; instead it was more embarrassment than anything. He was sure Roy knew that - because when was he ever in the dark about _anything_ \- purely by the amused look that crawled its way onto his face. 

“Of course,” There was a pause in Roy’s voice -- Edward assumed some affectionate name was on the tip of his tongue, but a handful of onlookers were still within earshot. No matter - there would certainly be no lack in those when the both of them crawled back to Roy’s cheap ass apartment and huddled for warmth in place of his broken heater. “You have very interesting ways to end an argument, Edward.” 

It was then fingers wriggled away from cloth, Edward giving the bastard a look as his newly freed hand found the handle of the door behind him. “Yeah, well, you know me.” Was the mumbled response, complete with an eyeroll as he - this time - turned around in time to move through the door. He was half hoping there wouldn’t be some side comment about the clear smudge on the glass where Edward’s face had collided, as he propped it open for the Colonel to pass. “Now hurry up ‘nd get your ass out here. It’s freezin’.” And Roy did comply for once in his life, stepping through the front doors and down the first steps of many as he outstretched a hand for Edward’s. A snort - Edward made it sure Roy could clearly hear it - was followed by his hand, tightly lacing his fingers around Roy’s as they descended down towards the streets of Central. 

“We’ll see about those damages getting paid tomorrow, how does that sound?” A quick peck on Edward’s cheek followed Roy’s suggestion - which was more than enough to make him wonder how the temperature had risen so fast. 

“Fine. But I get the big blanket tonight.”


End file.
